Obvious
by Misiu
Summary: It was obvious, really, when you knew what you were looking for. (Will be 2-3 parts) When the Bella's realize there has always been something there. And when Aubrey and Beca admit that they realize it too.
1. Chapter 1

It was obvious, really, when one knew what to look for.

Amy noticed first, during practice one day. Everyone was going over choreography for the upcoming performance, and Beca just wasn't getting the second turn correctly. After the third time Chloe showed her, and Beca shifted too far to left once again, the redhead sighed and hung her head.

"Bree! A little help here?" Amy watched the brunette's facial expression lighten up a bit at the mention of their captain.

"I've got it Chlo. Go help Stacie keep her hands, well, anywhere but her breast would be nice." Aubrey stepped up behind Beca and shooed her best friend away.

"Beca, you're always full of trouble aren't you. Do you even pay attention to what goes on here?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say Bree?" It looked like Aubrey had to grit her teeth together to stop from responding. Her only reaction was to grab ahold of Beca's hips, and pull the shorter girl's back into her own front.

Amy was very curious to see how Beca -touch me and you die- Mitchell would react to this. Her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw Beca put her left hand over Aubrey's while they began to twist into the turn. Halfway through the second move of the turn and Beca was swiping her hair from her eyes. The blond stopped them and reached into the others back pocket, pulling out a hair tie. Still stuck to her spot, Amy watched as Beca leaned back slightly and let the other pull her hair into a messy bun, an act that looked liked they had done it a hundred times before. After the second time going through the moves correctly, finally, Aubrey made her way to where the dumbfounded Bella still stood.

"Oh...uhh..Shit…Ummm" Amy's eyes shot between her two friends as she tried to make a complete sentence. Because really, how are they so obvious, yet no one realizes?

"Amy! Get back to practice!"

ABABABABAB

Stacie noticed at the coffee shop a week later. Chloe had offered to let her join herself and Aubrey for a study session. Stacie very much appreciated the help, seeing as she had the same pre med classes the redhead had taken the year before.

An hour after they arrived, Stacie needed to rest her eyes. She leaned back in her chair while drinking her latte to relax. From the corner of her eye she saw Aubrey pick up her phone and smile. Two more times, the blonde looked at her phone, only responding to the text messages she was receiving once. The smirk on her face made Stacie smile to herself. It looked like her uptight friend had a boyfriend. Or boytoy at the very least.

Ten minutes later, the bell above the coffee shop's door rang and Stacie glanced up to see Beca stomping her way to their table. Chloe looked up at the same time she did, while Aubrey kept her nose in her book. The tall brunette couldn't help but notice the same smirk from earlier back on the blondes face.

"Hey Becs! I didn't know you were joining us today." Stacie was promptly ignored as Beca sat her laptop on top of Aubrey's textbook.

"Hello to you too Beca. How may I help you today?" The blondes right eyebrow was slightly raised as she sat back in her chair.

"Fix it Posen. Now!" Beca pulled the top of her laptop up and quickly turned it on before pointing to the screen again. Sharing a confused glance with the redhead next to her, they both shot out of their seats to take a look at what had offended the DJ so much.

"Oh my god! Aubrey you are a genius!" Chloe was laughing so hard she had fallen back into her seat, as Stacie leaned against a seething Beca. There, as the background to the DJ's beloved laptop, was decently photoshopped picture of Beca, sitting in Justin Bieber's embrace.

"Why thank you Stacie." The blonde looked up to Beca, with the smirk still on her face.

"Posen, I will count to five. And my computer better be Bieber free. One!"

"Beca, Beca, Beca. You really should password protect something so valuable you know."

"Two Posen."

"And I do hope you have learned your lesson. Next time it may be something much worse than this."

"Three and my patience is running thin."

"Honestly. It's just a picture. You could get used to it."

"Four! You know what, screw it. Posen, fi-"

"Fine! Calm your pits Mitchell." Stacie watched as Aubrey quickly deactivated the lock she had put on the setting menu and changed the background to a picture of headphones before she closed the laptop. "Happy?"

Beca picked up her laptop and placed it back into her bag.

"I'm not unhappy." The Bella's captain leaned back over her textbook and Stacie sat back down since the fun seemed to be over. Chloe had already gone back to her own books as well.

"Next time you change the ringtone on my phone to Backstreet Boys, your screensaver will be the last of your worries Mitchell."

"Thank you. And...I guess i'm sorry about your phone Bree." Stacie stole one last glance at the pair as she saw Beca lean down to…..Holy crap... to press a quick kiss the the blondes cheek.

"Your welcome, Beca." Stacie watched in amazement as Aubrey continued to look at her textbook as Beca walked away without another word. She looked to Chloe, hoping that the redhead had seen the exchange as well. Unfortunately it seemed that she was the only one.

The rest of the study session was pointless for Stacie. The only thing she could concentrate on was how very obvious it was now that she thought about it. How had no one else seen it sooner?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: After my best friend read the first part, she suggested I do a few more reactions than iIhad planned to, so this will be at least 3 parts, but possibly more depending on suggestions I get. Next up,Cynthia Rose and Lilly!

Part 2.

CR prided herself with knowing who was gay and who could be for a night, if given the right persuasion. She knew Stacie liked sex, didn't matter with who typically. Chloe was straight, unless given enough liquid courage. The redhead had been spotted in the corner of frat parties with someone of the female brand a time or two. Fat Amy loved her men, all of them. Beca was strictly into woman like herself, and Aubrey was straight. At least, thats what she thought. She had never been wrong about these things before. At least, until New Years eve rolled around.

Everyone was gathered around the large coffee table at Aubrey and Chloe's shared apartment. Pizza, chinese, and colored plastic cups littered the table and floor around them. The were all more than a little tipsy as they watched the pre-countdown concert play out on the tv.

CR had moved to the couch to sit between Stacie and Jessica. With an hour to go till midnight still, she figured she would take a break from drinking. Moments later, Beca walked over and sat on the floor just in front of the couch, laptop propped up on the coffee table.

"Hey guys! How about we put on some real music?" Stacie all but threw herself onto the DJ's shoulders and over CR's lap in excitement. Not that she was complaining.

"Yes! Beca play us some-"

"Really guys? We can't just enjoy the music from the concert? It's not like anything Beca plays will be much different then the little boy bands in New York." Even as Aubrey was complaining about the offered music choice, she sat in front of the tv and started to turn the volume down. As soon as it was on silent, she didn't seem eager to stand back up and rolled onto her back, placing her legs under the coffee table.

"Oh. Yay. Posen is here to ruin all the fun guys. Isn't that great?" Beca shot Aubrey a sarcastic smile before going back to making a playlist for them.

"Shut up and put your stupid beats on Mitchell." No one else was paying attention to the Bella captain, instead they were discussing music choices with their personal house DJ.

Things quickly calmed down around the brunette when she told everyone she had it taken care of. The Bella's had learned to trust Beca's taste in music and left her to it. Aubrey seemed perfectly content to stay laying on the floor, even while Beca manned the music. Amy stood at the kitchen counter making the drinks while Chloe handed them out as fast as everyone could drink them. And Stacie seemed to be testing the limits there. This led to a very drunk and very messy, tall brunette, falling into CR's lap as she was checking the time on her phone. Thirty minutes to midnight- at least, thats what it looked like before her phone was knocked from her hands and onto the floor.

"You are very lucky you have a rockin bod woman." Chloe and Amy quickly righted the drunk brunette to let up their other friend.

Leaning down for her phone, she quickly spotted it a few feet away under the coffee table. Ducking her head to reach, she was met with an interesting sight. The only two people sitting around the coffee table at this time, were Beca and Aubrey, and there was a slender leg being rubbed by a slightly tanned hand. Black fingernails left light red lines on the creamy thigh to her left as the ankle bracelet on the leg gleamed against the bracelet on the hand. They were matching, both with a little music notes on them.

A loud voice behind her made her jump, hitting her head slightly on the coffee table as she grabbed her phone. Getting back to her spot on the couch, CR took a moment to observe the two woman in front of her at the coffee table. Beca had her right hand on the keys of her laptop, the other one under the table. Aubrey was still laying half under the table, half angled towards Chloe, who sat on the chair near her. Just before Stacie fell into her once more, she caught the blonde glancing over to the small brunette. The looks they exchanged spoke volumes. Namely, she realized that Aubrey most definitely wasn't straight. Secondly, she realized that that the arguments and temper tantrums between the two weren't quite as they seemed. It was so obvious. She wondered how long this had been going on without any of them noticing?

ABABABABABA

26 minutes later, and Lilly was quickly coming to a similar conclusion as CR just had. No one really paid the quiet asian much attention. She was stealthy and soft spoken and could blend into just about any background. The DJ had sat her laptop in the kitchen, and the tv had been turned up. They were all ready to watch the ball drop at the stroke of midnight. The countdown had started at the bottom of the screen with 2 minutes to go.

No one else really noticed when Aubrey had moved herself from the floor, to stand next to Beca near the back of the room. Lilly really didn't think anyone else noticed when the shorter girl wrapped her pinky around the blondes, and leaned her head into the taller ones shoulder. Neither one noticed Lilly sitting on the floor, just a few feet away, playing a zombie killer game on her phone. It made observing them that much easier. With the loud music turned off for the time being, she could also hear the soft words spoken between them if she stayed still enough.

"You tired sweetie?" The blonds lips brushed over the other girls forehead briefly before they both realized their position, and where they were. They quickly stood up straight, their pinky fingers staying together.

"A little bit. Someone *cough* kept me up half the night." Beca's eyes shifted to the tv as she was elbowed in the side.

"Aca-scuse me, you were happy being awake if I do recall correctly." The blonde pulled her pinky from Beca's grasp, and Lilly watched as the older girl crossed her arms on her chest.

"I would have enjoyed it slightly more if I had been able to wear something besides a hoodie today. My chest looks like one giant hickey woman." They seemed to be ignoring the raising voices around them. Lost in their own little world.

"Oh, well, I see how it is. See if you get any repeat performances now, little miss DJ. I'm the one that has to wear a scarf to cover the teeth marks on my shoulders and neck."

The couple jolted out of their argument as the voices around them finally registered.

"5!"

Lilly watched as Aubrey's arms fell to her side.

"4!"

Beca's head tilted to the side as she raised an eyebrow to the blonde.

"3!"

Aubrey took a deep breath before giving her "little DJ" a small smirk.

"2!"

Lilly took one last look at the pinkies joined between the couple once again, yeah, they were a couple, before looking at the tv as the ball dropped.

"1!"

All the Bella's started jumping up and down, Stacie falling into CR, sloppy lips catching the others, CR looked very happy at this. Chloe was drunkenly kissing Fat Amy on the cheek, much to the australians distaste. Jessica and, what's her name? Were passed out in the corner. A popper rang out from the two against the wall, and Lilly looked their way again.

Aubrey was now standing in front of Beca, who had her hands on her ears.

"Posen!" She huffed and dropped her hands to her sides once again.

"Happy new years Becs." That smirk was back.

"Happy new years Bree." The soft smile that seemed to be reserved for the blonde was in place. It was pretty obvious now that she thought of it.

….

Hours later, when everyone was either passed out or settling themselves on the nearest soft surface, Lilly couldn't help but notice two pinkies once again. The blondes hand hung off the couch as she lay on her stomach. Pinkie tucked just under the brunettes pillow on the floor, both intertwined.

AN: Part 3 should be up soon, this weekend depending on how much my Beta/Best friend kicks my ass! lol.


End file.
